


promise me this

by supaprittiest



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:51:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supaprittiest/pseuds/supaprittiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when ward walks into a one-man suicide mission, skye forgives him for everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	promise me this

****

when skye hears that grant has decided to go into a known hydra base _alone_ , she’s pissed at coulson for his apparent lack of judgement. when she learns _why_ , she’s still pissed, but this time at both at them.

she runs down to the cargo hold (nearly falling down the stairs), and finds grant getting his equipment ready, under coulson’s supervision.

_“what the hell, ward?”_ she demands, and he rises to his feet from where he was crouched on the ground. coulson leaves, sensing that they need space. “you can’t seriously think that this will somehow work out for you.”

“you’re right,” he admits. “but i can hope.”

she can’t argue with that, but she can set him up for success. she grabs one of the kevlar vests off the wall of the cargo hold and rests it on his shoulders before fastening it a little too tightly around his torso.

“skye, are you alright?” he asks, and she shakes her head.

“no, i haven’t been alright since... since i got shot by quinn. since you _left_ with garrett and hand. since you left with him again, when we could’ve given you a second chance,” she admits. he knew that learning his true allegiance had taken its toll on her, but he had no idea that her pain extended before that.

“i don’t deserve a second chance,” he mutters. “that’s why i have to go.”

“don’t leave me _again_ , grant,” she whispers, still clinging to the strap of his vest like a lifeline. he looks down at her with those heart breaking whiskey coloured eyes, and she knows, he can’t do that for her. “then... before you leave, promise me that you’ll be okay.”

“i can’t promise that, skye,” he protests, but she won’t hear it. she stares up at him expectantly until he eventually relents. “i’ll do my best, though.”

“i was hoping you would say that,” she admits, leaning her forehead into his shoulder and breathing in the smell of him, relishing in his warmth and comfort that he offered without even trying. he was safety, he was hers, he was _everything_. and even though she was supposed to hate his guts, her heart belonged to him, and the thought of losing him was too much to bear.

as he walks off the ramp, he looks back at her over his shoulder and offers a crooked, nervous type of grin and she wants to memorize it. she stands there in the gaping mouth of the bus, and watches him until she can’t see him anymore, and then she sits down and watches for him to come back.

  
he doesn’t. 


End file.
